I am the one
by Teera-Chan
Summary: Tenten is constanly underapperciated so she leaves. At first no one even cares, but as the days go on they can't help but notice her absence. So all of team Gai and the rookie 9, set out in search of her. All the while Tenten is having her own adventures.
1. Prolouge

_I am the one…_

_I am the one they call the weapons mistress of Kohona_

_I am the one in love with Hyuuga Neji_

_I am the one who knows nothing of his feelings_

_I am the one obsessed with sharp pointy things_

_I am the one with the green beasts as teammates_

_I am the one that always keeps her hair up in a childish fashion_

_I am the one that reminds people of a panda_

_I am the one everyone expects to be forever cheerful_

_I am the one that everyone expect to have a great life_

_I am the one with no parents_

_I am the one who never told anyone of my parents_

_I am the one that has to keep Neji from killing Lee_

_I am the one who has to keep Gai from killing us all_

_I am the one who has to spar with Neji_

_I am the one who knows of and protects Neji's blind spot_

_I am the one who is always under appreciated_

_I am the one no ever pays attention to unless in battle_

_I am the one everyone calls weak_

_I am the one that is nowhere near weak _

_I am the one that has to take all there abuse with a smile_

_I am the one who's sick of this_

_I am the one who is leaving_

_I am the one that will not be missed_

_I am the one who only bothered writing this so you did not send ANBU after me_

_I am the one called Tenten_


	2. Stories

Tenten walked silently through the forests between Kohona and the Mist. She came upon a river and looked at her reflection. Taking out her buns, she pulled her hair in to two mid-back length braids. No one would recognize her with her hair like this. She went behind a bush and quickly changed her clothes. She now wore a navy blue, long sleeve shirt, instead of her normal pink shirt with no sleeves. She didn't bother to change her pants. Leaving her clothes on the ground near the water, she walked on.

**oo0oo**

Neji rose silently from his bed. _No training today. _He mentally noted. He got dressed and started meditating. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in" Hinata walked through the door.

"Neji-nii-san, there's a letter for you." Neji opened his eyes and stood up.

"Who's it from."  
"Tenten, I was sent one too."

"Okay, just leave it on the desk. I'll read it later." Hinata left it on the desk and walked off to her own room to read her mail.

**2 minutes later…**

An ear piercing screech was heard from Hinata's room. Neji being the official protector of the Hyuuga heiress as well as Hiashi, Hinata's father ran to the girl's room. Upon opening the door they saw a white faced Hinata staring wide eyed at a piece of paper.

"Hinata, honey, what's wrong?" Hiashi asked his daughter.

"Te-Tenten, gone, underappreciated."

"What about Tenten?" Neji asked curiously. Hinata handed him the piece of paper and he read it. **(The note is what is in chap 1)**

"So…"

"Tenten's gone!" Hinata said.

"Once again, so…." Neji said unemotionally.

"She's you _teammate _Neji! This is exactly why she left!" Neji continued to stare at her unemotionally. "Just come on, we have to tell Tsunade-sama."  
"Hn" Neji said as the two rushed of towards the hokages office.

oo0oo

"Ino, honey!"

'What daddy?" Ino asked swallowing her food.

"There's a letter for you!" Ino took the letter and read it. After a minute she just stared wide eyed at the paper.

"Daddy, I have to go see Tsunade-sama, be back later!" Ino yelled running out the door.

**oo0oo**

Sakura woke up yawning. Walking down the stairs she grabbed an apple and sat down at the counter. Just after she had bit in to it, she noticed a letter on the counter. Curious she read it. At the end of the letter she promptly dropped her apple in shock and ran towards hokage's office.

**oo0oo**

Naruto got up and went straight to the pantry to get some ramen. He didn't even notice the letter sitting on his counter.

**oo0oo**

Kiba and Shikamaru didn't even get up this morning, making it impossible for them to have read the letter.

**oo0oo**

Tsunade walked in to her office and saw a letter in her desk. She opened but before she got a chance to open it Sakura, Hinata, Neji, and Ino burst through the doors.

"What?" Tsunade asked, annoyed.

"Tenten's gone!!!" all the girls yelled in unison.

"Hm, oh yes. She requested permission to move."  
"And you let her!?" Ino yelled.

"Of course I let her; I didn't have a reason not to." Tsunade said, opening the letter to find an IOU. She cursed under her breath.

"You know now that I think about it, Tenten did so much for us. Did we ever thank her?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"Uhh, no." Ino replied.

"And we've all called Tenten weak at one time or another. Even if we did it with out meaning to, didn't we?" Hinata added.

"I guess we did" Sakura replied.

"And, wait Tenten had no parents?!"

"Of course she didn't. Didn't you ever wonder why she had no last name?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah, we all were kind of mean." Ino said.

"And we all expected her to be the "back-up friend" and go do things with us when no one else could"

"Yeah, I guess we did" Ino added

Hinata noticed Neji seemed unaffected by this. "Neji, are you really that cold? That you could care less that you're teammate loved you?"  
"Hn" Hinata shook her head disapprovingly.

**One week later…**

Ino was sitting in her room, bored out of her mind. It was her day off and Hinata had to train with her father and Sakura had to hunt down Kakashi for Tsunade.

"I know! I'll just call Tente- Oh right, she's gone. Maybe Dad can teach me something about cooking."

**oo0oo**

Neji was in his room. Little did everyone else know, but he truly did love Tenten back, but he couldn't do anything. _I guess I lost her. Oh well I would've lost her anyway, I have to marry for the good of the clan. Great, just great! Fate officially hates me! And what's worse is now Tenten's going to have to be replaced! No one should play the part of my female teammate, but Tenten!_

**1 year later…**

"Kiri!!" a 5 year old girl yelled pointing to a figure in the mist and jumping up and down excitedly. All the kids present ran towards the figure. Kiri was a young girl of about 16, no one knew much about her. She didn't even really live in the village; she just showed up 2 or 3 times a week and played with the kids. None of the adults saw her much, only when she brought the children home.

The brunette smiled warmly as the kids ran towards her. "Hello, Yasue, Kara, Suki." Only three kids this time. There would be more soon. Then she noticed Kara, the oldest at 12 years old, was carrying her little sister who had recently turned 1. "Oh and hello Maori" Kara handed the baby to Kiri, the baby pulled on one of the girls twin braids.

The village was small one, right outside of the mist village, so I also experienced the heavy mist. It had no protection, so whenever trouble was brewing Kiri would protect them.

"Tell us a story!" Yasue said happily. Kiri smiled again.

"Alright which one would you like to hear?" the 3 kids went deep in to thought for a moment.

"The one about Prince Shikamaru!" Suki said.

"Okay. Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Ino….."

**oo0oo In Kohona…**

Neji, Lee, and Tenten's replacement, Tory, were headed towards the hokage's office. When they got there Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino were already there.

"So for you're mission, you are to head towards a small village right outside of the mist village and help them build a new hospital. Get it? Shikamaru has the map to the village and Neji's the leader, get it?" All of the ninja, who were now 15, with the exception of Neji, Lee, and Troy who were 16, said "Hai!" in unison. They started out towards the village.

**oo0oo**

They arrived at the village and were greeted by 3 children.

"Hello" Sakura smiled warmly.

"Are you here to make trouble? Cause if you are we'll go get Kiri-san!" The oldest who looked about 11 or 12 said boldly.

"No, we're here to help build the hospital!" Ino laughed.

"Oh, I'm Kara" The oldest announced.

"I'm Suki! I'm 5 years old!" a little blonde girl said proudly.

"Yasue" the youngest who looked 3 mumbled quietly.

"I'm Ino" The three kids stood there, mouths agape.

"What'd I say?" Ino asked curiously. Suki spoke up.

"Like princess Ino from the Kiri's stories!" Ino looked puzzled, the others introduced themselves.

"Well in the stories, there's princess Ino, her lady in waiting Sakura. Then there's the scholar Shikamaru, who Princess Ino fell in love with." Both Ino and Shikamaru blushed. "Then there's the night, Sasuke, who falls for Sakura, but can't tell her because of the evil Itachi, who was after Sasuke's misery." Sasuke and Sakura blushed.

"Then there's the cold prince Neji who cares for no one but himself and his cousin Hinata, who's the polar opposite. Hinata is stuck between the dog breeder, Kiba, and the village idiot, Naruto." Hinata and Kiba blushed, Naruto got mad, and the others tried to stifle there laughter.

"There's more! There's the overly energetic night Lee who has fallen head over heels for Sakura. Then there's the cook Chouji, the bug master Shino, and I think I got everyone." Everyone was overly surprised. How could some stranger know so much about them? It really sounded like there lives, put in medieval times.

"You forgot the servant, Tenten." Yasue said quietly.

"Oh yeah, thanks Yasue. Then there's the servant, Tenten. Everyone forces her to do everything and they expect her to be forever cheerful."

"Suki, who told you these stories" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Kiri did!!" Suki said proudly.

As if on cue, Kiri showed up.

"Kana, Maori just woke up. You should take her home." Kana immediately ran towards the young girl and picked up the baby.

"Mom won't be home for half an hour, at least." Kana said rocking the baby softly.

"Kiri!" Suki yelled.

"Yes Suki?" Kiri asked.

"These people have the same names as the people in you're stories!" She yelled. That's when Kiri noticed the 12 ninjas. This was bad. Kiri quickly regained her composure.

"Well hello. Welcome to Misuti. Are you here to help with the hospital?" They all nodded.

"By the way, these stories are very similar to our lives." Sakura said suspiciously.

"Well I just made them up. Now I best be getting the children home." She smiled and walked off with the children following obediently.

"Well that was weird!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah it was. How did she know so much?" Sakura replied.

**oo0oo**

They were all sitting around in the park.

"You know I was thinking." Sakura started. "That girl, Kiri, she seemed to know so much about us. Do you think she could possible be-"

"You can't be serious!!" Ino interrupted.

"Sakura's right, it could very well be her." Shikamaru stated.

"Who are you talking about?" Tory asked.

"We're talking about Tenten, the girl you replaced." Ino explained.

"Oh, what happened to her anyway? No one ever told why I was replacing her." Tory said.

"Well we all kind of underappreciated her, abused her, no physically of course, but verbally." Hinata said sadly.

"Oh" Tory said. That's when Ino noticed a figure walking through the mist.

"Guys, there's someone out there." Ino said.

They all quickly got in to battle stances. Suddenly they heard singing.

_**(Wish I Didn't Miss You Angie Stone)  
**__  
Same old story is back again  
She's not a lover, she's just a friend  
I'm sick and tired for you to blame on me  
Now you think it's funny  
Now you wanna spend your money on girls  
But you forgot when you were down  
That I was around_

Call my lover, hang up, call again  
What in the world is happening  
Listen in, but don't yell at me  
Isn't it ironic all you wanna do is smoke chronic  
Boy, you forgot when you were down  
Who was around

I can't eat, I can't sleep anymore  
Waiting for love to walk through the door  
I wish I didn't miss you anymore

Memories don't live like people do  
I'm sick for ever believing you  
Wish you'd bring back the man I knew  
Was good to me, oh Lord  
Every time you say you're coming  
Boy, you disappoint me, honey  
How well you forgot when you were down  
And I was around

Then as suddenly as the figure appeared it was gone. Everyone was now really confused.

"Why don't we go back to the hotel and get some sleep, we'll need out energy." Sakura suggested. Everyone agreed.

**TBC…**

**A/N: I finished chapter 2!! Yeah!! What did you guys think of the song I picked? It's honestly all I could think of!! If you have any better ideas tell me, and I will most likely change it! Read and Review! I don't mind flames! I'll use it to heat leftovers! lol. Always remember that suggestions are ALWAYS welcome.**


	3. Okaasan!

Kiri walked silently trough the streets. _I can't believe they showed up here. At least they won't care enough to even try to find out my real identity. I can only hope they don't get too curious about the stories. _ A 4 1/2 year old girl tugged on her robes. Kiri looked at the girl; she had curly black hair that was cut to shoulder length. Her ice blue eyes sparkled with the always present mischievous glint.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"No were in particular, Hitori." Kiri answered. The normally talkative girl was silent in till they reached Misuti. Kana was sitting on her doorstep, Maori in her arms. Yasue and Suki were not far off.

"Hitori, come play!" Suki yelled. Hitori sent a questioning glance at Kiri, she simply nodded. With that Hitori sped off.

Kiri sat next to Kana and Maori. "How is little Maori doing today?" Kiri asked with a slight laugh as the said child sneezed.

"Fine, she only woke Mom up 3 times last night!" Kiri laughed.

Sakura and Ino walked up.

"Hello, Kiri, right?" Sakura asked. Kiri nodded.

"I'm afraid I don't know you're names." Kiri said politely.

"I'm Ino, and this is Sakura." Ino said cheerfully.

"Suki was right. They are the same names I use in my stories."

"Yeah about that, we asked one of the little girls to repeat one of the stories. It sounded almost exactly like our first try at the chunnin exams." Ino said suspiciously.

"Oh, I get most of my stories from a friend, then I revise them to put them in medieval times."

"Oh, and who is this friend?" Sakura asked even more suspiciously than Ino.

"Oh, what was her name? Tenten! That was it, Tenten." Kiri lied. The two girls stood there looking like fish, mouths agape. Kana giggled seeing the two's reaction.

"Do you know her?" Kiri asked trying to hold n her laughter.

"Yes, she ran away 1 year ago. She was Neji's and Lee's teammate." Ino said, still recovering from shock.

"That's nice," Kiri smiled warmly "Would you like to sit down. You're both quite pale?"

"We've got to go!" Sakura said dragging Ino away.

**oo0oo**

"Guys, You will never guess what we found out!!" Ino said(COUGH yelled COUGH)

"What?" Sasuke asked in his usual just-because-I'm-listening-doesn't-mean-i-care-about-whatever-it-is-you-have-to-say tone of voice.

"Kiri's stories are revised versions of stories her friend told her!" Sakura said.

"So?" Shikamaru asked.

"Her friend is TENTEN!! So that means Kiri can not possibly be Tenten!" Ino yelled.

"Ino?" Sakura said?

"Yes, Sakura?"

"That doesn't mean Kiri isn't Tenten." Sakura said, as if she was explaining to a two year old that you're not supposed to eat the piece of paper.

"What do you mean? Of course it does!" Ino said.

"Did it ever occur to you that she could've been lying?" Shikamaru asked impatiently.

"Uh, no." Ino said feeling stupid. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

**oo0oo**

Suki and Hitori ran through the streets towards the hotel that the Kohona Ninja were staying at. They ran up the stairs and burst in to one of the rooms. All 12 ninja were sitting there, now they were staring at the two girls who had just come barging in to the room.

"What do you want?" Neji asked icily, glaring at the two kids. That glare could make the strongest of shinobis run in terror but these kids, no older than 5, didn't even flinch.

"Sakura-san?" the one with black hair asked. Sakura stood up.

"Yes?"

"It's Kiri-Chan! She needs medical attention!!! NOW!!!" the blonde one piped up. The 12 ninjas and the two kids ran at full speed towards the place Suki had told them Kiri was. When they got there they saw Kiri passed out on the ground. There was no wound, no bleeding, and no broken bones. She was out cold though.

Sakura started to do medical procedures. Ino and Hinata decided to talk to the two kids.

"Hello" Hinata smiled warmly at the two kids sitting on the bench.

"Well we know Suki, but what's you're name?" Ino questioned the girl with black hair. She looked awfully distressed and just stared at her feet.

"Hitori" she said, her gaze unmoving.

"OK, so what do you guys want to be when you grow up, the two older girls had taken a seat on the bench, the seating Ino, Hitori, Suki, Hinata.

"We're going to be ninjas! Just like Kiri-Chan!" Suki announced proudly.

"Kiri-Chan's a ninja? I thought they didn't have ninjas here." Hinata said.

"Oh well they don't really. Kiri doesn't actually live here. No one knows where she lives except her and Hitori. And she wasn't born here. She let us see her headband once! It looked just like that!" Suki said pointing to the hitai-ate around Hinata's neck. Before the girl had a chance to respond Sakura called out.

"She's up!" Hitori perked up immediately and jumped on Kiri.

"Okaa-san!" she yelled. The 12 ninjas stood there, mouths agape (excluding Neji, Sasuke, and Shino). They were all thinking the same thing.

_She's a __**mother**_

**A/N: Oooh! Cliffhanger!! Remember, Kiri is 16 and Hitori is 4 ½! Sorry it's SO short, I was originally going to do something different, but I decided to do a cliffhanger. Oh and I'm not going to write the next chapter till my friend c0nfid3ntHinata read this story! There's a link to my profile on my profile, if you want to tell her to read it. It will say link to faithxlink's profile cause that was her old username, and I'm too lazy to change it. R&R, I don't mind flames, I don't own Naruto, and I can't think of anything else to say but if you don't review I'll send my evil minions out to get you! And I do have minions, 4 cats & a bird!!**

**Sayonara!!**


	4. Discovery!

**(Recap)**

"Oh well they don't really. Kiri doesn't actually live here. No one knows where she lives except her and Hitori. And she wasn't born here. She let us see her headband once! It looked just like that!" Suki said pointing to the hitai-ate around Hinata's neck. Before the girl had a chance to respond Sakura called out.

"She's up!" Hitori perked up immediately and jumped on Kiri.

"Okaa-san!" she yelled. The 12 ninjas stood there, mouths agape (excluding Neji, Sasuke, and Shino). They were all thinking the same thing.

_She's a __**mother**_

**(End recap)**

"You-you're a _mother?!?" _Ino sputtered out. Kiri just looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Of _course _not!!! Hitori's adopted! Her parents were killed shortly after I moved here! She reminded me of m---- a friend." Kiri said, thinking all the while that her old friends had gone insane, thinking a 16 year old girl had a daughter who was 4 and ½. She would have had to have her when she was 12!

"Oh." Ino stated. Hitori had not let go of her "mother's" neck. She was crying silently. Kiri ran her hands through the girl's hair, whispering comforting words in to the girls ears.

"Why is she so upset?" Sakura asked curiously.

"She lost her parents, her grandparents, and her sister. She lost just about everything. She was just scared she'd lost me too." Kiri said quietly. She was rocking the girl softly. Soon Hitori had fallen asleep.

"Excuse me please. I have to take Hitori home." Kiri bounding off in that really fast way that only ninja's can do.

"Guys, I think that Kiri really is Tenten." Hinata said quietly. "She's a ninja from the Kohona, and she almost said that a girl with _no parents _reminded her of herself. I'm almost positive that's Tenten."

**oo0oo**

Kiri walked through her home. She lived in a small place up in the hills. She got to a small safe she kept in her closet. Opening it with the key she kept around her neck, she pulled out a picture of all her friends. It was right after everyone had recovered enough from the chunnin exams to be released from the hospital. Well everyone except herself. The bun haired girl was missing from the picture, because she had yet to recover from her near fatal injuries caused by Temari of the sand. Crying silently she hugged the photo to her chest. _They had forgotten about me! They held this supposedly wonderful "No one died in the chunnin exams" party. It was postponed numerous times in till everyone was out of the hospital, except me. _She set the picture down and pulled out her old hitai-ate. Smiling through her tears she remembered her graduation.

_**Flashback**_

"_Congratulations, Tenten! You have the highest score for a kunochi!"_

_**End Flashback**_

That was the closest thing she could remember to anyone caring about her. She cried harder, but silently. She didn't want to wake Hitori. She had made a stupid mistake earlier. She had been training with her weapons and she tripped and hit her head. The girls got scared and remembered that in my stories the lady in waiting Sakura was an extremely good nurse, so they went to get her.

Sighing she put her hitai-ate down too.

_It's been a year. I was gone for so long and they never even tried to look for me. I guess the only ones who care about me are the people here. They can't call me a weak ninja at least. But then again, they just have no one to compare me too._

She sighed again. It had been hard to leave in the first place, she had been thinking about going back, but then they showed up. _Oh well, at least I met my replacement. She's part of the Keiki, clan, renowned for their wonderful medical skills and their ability to think quickly in the heat of battle. Heck all I can do is hit a target! _Kiri thought sadly. Then she reached back in to the safe and pulled out her team picture. _Oh I remember this day! It was one of the very few days I didn't have to fake a smile. Well that didn't last long, pretty soon I had to fake a smile again._

_Stupid Neji! Has to ruin everything._

She set down her picture and pulled out one. It was a picture of Kiri. It was about a month after she arrived. Yasue was peeking out from behind her leg. There was Suki. Smiling brightly, perched on Kiri's back, while Kiri was hunched over slightly so Suki wouldn't fall and so she could fit in to the picture. Hitori stood in front of Kiri a bright smile, her hands in a peace sign. Kana stood next to her, a new born Maori held proudly in her arms.

_I remember that! We were celebrating Maori's birth! I think that was about a week before Hitori's parent's were killed…_

Kiri trailed off in her own thought. She didn't hear someone walk silently in to her room, until it was too late. The person shoved a cloth over her nose, Kiri struggled a minute before falling in to a deep sleep.

**oo0oo**

Hitori woke up with a yawn.

"Okaa-san?" She called out sleepily. There was no response.

"Okaa-san?" Hitori called out a little nervously. This was all too familiar. The same thing had happened to her when her real parents and the rest of her family were killed. She jumped out of bed and ran towards her adoptive mother's room. She opened the door, half expecting to see a dead Kiri. Luckily there was no dead body, in fact no body at all.

"Okaa-san?!" She called out. No response. She then went in to a panic, she scrambled her way down the mountain to where the village was. The first people to see her were the 12 ninja's from Kohona. Sakura immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Hitori, where's Kiri?" They had never seen the little girl out here alone.

"I don't know!" she cried "She's not at home! What if something happened to her?!?" Hitori started sobbing and Sakura ran over to comfort her.

"Hitori, why don't you take us to your house and we can help you find your….err…Okaa-san" Hitori weakly nodded.

"Follow me." She stated.

**oo0oo**

When they got to the house they split up and looked for any sign of Kiri.

Hinata walked in to Kiri's room and immediately noticed the unmistakable smell of chloroform. _This is bad! _Hinata noticed the smell was strongest from the closet. Walking in she saw an open safe and a few things strewn across the floor. First she picked up a picture of Kiri and all the little girls they'd met here in Misuti. Next she noticed a leaf hitai-ate.

"Strange" Hinata muttered to herself. Next she came across the picture of the rookie 9 and team Gai after the chunnin exams.

"Guys," Hinata called out "You should see this!"

Within minutes all of the ninjas were there. Hinata handed them the picture and all eyes (Excluding white ones, ones that have sharingan and ones that you can't actually see) went wide.)

"While everyone else was still in sock, Hinata spoke up, "Guys, I remember this day. We kept postponing it till everyone was out of the hospital. But did we postpone it for Tenten?"

"No…" Ino said sadly. Sakura walked in cheerfully, she had been watching over Hitori.

"Hitori fell asleep, she'll be out fro a while……………Why is everyone so gloomy, what's that??"

**oo0oo**

_Kiri jumped through the window in to Hitori's bedroom. Setting her down in bed, she didn't venture in to the other rooms. Hitori had fallen asleep and Kiri was allowed to just go through the bedroom window and put her in bed._

_--------_

_Hitori woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._

"_Okaa-san!" Hitori called out, there was no response._

"_Okaa-san, are you up? Otou-san! No response._

_Hitori walked out of her room and to her kitchen. There were her parents and her sister on the floor in 3 bloody heaps._

Hitori let out a ear piercing shriek and shot straight up. Sakura and the others were brought out of there trance and they all ran to the room that Hitori was in. The found her curled up in the fetal position, her face buried in her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hitori, what wrong?" Sakura asked sweetly, sitting next to the girl.

"I want Okaa-san!" she sobbed.

"Don't worry we'll get Kiri back." Ino said comforting the girl.

"Not _that _Okaa-san, my _real _Okaa-san!" Hitori sobbed harder.

"Oh, well, I'm really sorry, but we can't do anything about that," Hinata said sympathetically. After a minute or two Hitori calmed down, and said "Okay, let's go find Okaa-san!"

"Umm, Hitori, you're mothers dead." Ino said as Hitori glared at her.

"I meant Kiri-Chan" Hitori explained as if Ino as the 4 year old and she was the 15 year old."

**oo0oo**

Kiri groaned and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Why hello dear, you're back in Kohona."  
"Who are you" Kiri asked, it was pitch black and it was times like this she wished she had the byakugan.

"Oh, you can't say you've never met me." The voice defiantly belonged to a girl.

Kiri's eyes went wide. "Tory?!"

**A/N: This story is dedicated to all of those who were killed in the twin towers incident and there families. May God bless them all! R&R! I don't mind flames! **

**Sayonara,**

**Kat**

**P.s. I bet you can't remember who Tory is **_**without**_** backtracking to the chapter where's she's mentioned.**


	5. Author's Note

Hey! I've got some updates!

1.) There might not be any other updates for a while cause microsoft word's being stupid.

2.) I've changed my username from "000Matsuri000" to "-Completely-Clueless-

Sayonara,

Clueless


	6. No

Kiri's eyes went wide. "Tory?!"

"Finally! You've been out cold for 3 whole days!" Tory complained.

Tory flipped a switch and the lights went on. Kiri groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you doing this" Kiri asked.

"Orochimaru's orders, Take out the Hyuuga prodigy" Tory piped cheerfully as if she had just said "happy birthday" and not that she was going to _kill _someone.

"That doesn't explain why _I'm _here" Kiri said glaring.

"Of course it does! I'm luring Neji here!" Tory said happily "It's not like I could kill him on a public training grounds!"

"Like Neji would come after _me, _that's funny! The only ones who will even _care _that I've gone missing are the kids in Misuti, and oh CRUD!!! Hitori! Oh no, she's gonna be so worried!!!"

"Like I care about some 4 year old" Tory laughed.

"Four and a half…." Kiri muttered quietly.

"Huh?" Tory asked.

"She's four and half!" Kiri said angrily.

"What ever…" Tory said.

"….Your plans gonna fail….." Kiri said in a bored tone.

"WHAT?? Of course my plan won't fail"

"Eh, wrong! Neji couldn't care less about me" Kiri said smirking.

"Oh, now who's wrong" Tory sneered.

"I'm completely, 100 percent, correct" Kiri replied with an obviously fake smile.

"You want to bet?! Neji's _in love with you"_

Kiri laughed. "How could he be, I've never said a single word to him!" Kiri said smirking.

"I know your secret! Tenten…." Tory said smirking.

"So what?" Tenten asked plainly.

"Neji will come after you because he loves you!"

"He doesn't love me or Kiri" Tenten said emotionlessly.

"Yes he does" Tory demanded, sounding younger than even Yasue.

"How much you wanna bet" Tenten said.

"Ugh! You want proof!?! Here!" She yelled throwing a book at Tenten. Tenten caught it expertly. _What's this?_

Tenten opened up and immediately recognized Neji's journal. She had stolen it for blackmail once and had gotten Neji to buy her a whole new kunai set. She had never gotten around to reading the thing though. She flipped to a random page and recognized the date as the day after she left…

_Tenten left Kohona today. I'm gonna miss her. Now we have to get a replacement! The only girl I would ever want to be my teammate is Tenten! She said in her note that she loved me. I love her, but I don't want to have to break her heart for the sake of the clan. Hiashi-sama is going to make me marry for the good of the clan. I wonder if he's ever considered letting ME pick my own bride. But he probably (Like everyone else) presumes I couldn't love anyone so I don't care who my bride is. I hope that Tenten's replacement isn't a fangirl…_

Tenten stared at the journal in pure shock.

"See" Tory taunted "Neji _does _love you!"  
And as of on cue Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Hitori, and Hinata burst through the door.

"Let Tenten go!" Ino yelled.

"I'm Kiri…"Tenten said hopefully

"We saw the stuff you left on your closet floor, _Tenten" _Sakura said smirking.

The 5 ninja's quickly beat Tory and tied her up.

All the while Hitori had been trying desperately to open Tenten's cell. Hinata came over and opened it as Hitori pounced on Tenten sobbing.

"Okaa-san, I thought I'd lost you!" Tenten rocked the small girl, whispering "Shh, its okay, I'm right here" repeatedly in her ear.

As soon Tory was securely tied up, Ino and Sakura pounced on her.

"Why did you leave? We _needed _you!" Ino cried.

"Yeah, who's gonna help us when we're down?" Sakura cried.

Tenten glared at the two before pushing them off, "This is _exactly _why I left! Are you even hearing yourselves? You only care about me when I can help you with something! This is also exactly why I'm going back to Misuti! Thanks for saving me from Tory and thanks for helping Hitori, but goodbye!" Tenten dashed off with Hitori in her arms. Leaving the ninja completely dumbfounded, except for Neji. He ran after her, he couldn't stand losing her again.

He grabbed her wrist and made her stop.  
"What?" She spat out icily.

"Please, come back" Neji asked.

"Ugh! And you! You broke my heart!" she yelled. Hitori, who was now standing, became outraged. She kicked Neji, hard. Neji grimaced and let go of Tenten's wrist.

Tenten high-five-ed Hitori then quickly pulled Hitori on to her back in to a piggy-back ride and running off.

Neji regained his composure, but by then Tenten was out of sight. He walked back to Tory's hideout.

"We still have to go back" he muttered.

"We have to get Tenten and we have to help with the hospital." Neji muttered.

"Right" they all chorused sadly, and then they went off towards Kohona with Tory so they could turn her in to the Hokage.

**oo0oo One week later**

Kiri had told the village that her real name was Tenten and they were all fine with that. She had told them that she had her reasons to keep her name secret, but those reasons were no longer problems.

She was sitting in her home serving dinner to herself and Hitori.

"Okaa-san"

"Hmm"

"When you said that guy broke your heart, what did you mean?"

"Oh Neji?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well I've loved him for a really long time, in fact still love him, and apparently he loved me. But he was always cold and mean to me. I found out that he pretended to hate me because if he did become my boyfriend or something, he would just have to dump me for the sake of his clan. I guess I just wished he would've told me."  
"It's alright Okaa-san!" Hitori piped up cheerfully. Tenten smiled, she was completely unaware of what was going on down in the town.

**oo0oo**

Neji, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Lee walked up towards Misuti. When they came in to the town they ran in to Yasue, Kara, and Suki. Suki was the first to notice them.

"YOU!" She screamed. Yasue and Kara quickly looked that way and almost as quickly glared at the people, but mainly Neji.

Kara, walked calmly up to Neji and kicked him, then stomped on his foot,

"Come on guys, we should tell Ten-chan about this." Suki said running off towards the mountains.

The ninjas were about to follow them when some of the parents came out of the houses.

'Excuse me" Sakura called to them.

"Get out of our town!" Maori's/Kara's mother yelled.

"Huh?" Ino said confused.

"Because of you, our Tenten was a mess for two days straight!" yelled a man that looked a lot like Yasue.

"Look, we're just trying to find Tenten" Hinata said calmly.

"Well, we won't let you!" yelled a random woman.

There were choruses of agreement.

"Please let us see Tenten!" Lee begged.  
"No-

"Guys, its fine" everyone turned to see Tenten. She was giving Suki a piggy back ride, Yasue was holding on to her left pants leg, Kana was standing next to them holding Maori, and Hitori was standing in front of them with her hands on her hips, glaring at Neji.

"Anyone can talk to me if they want. Except Neji, he's had plenty of time to talk to me and his time's up" Tenten said boldly. Ino and Sakura were too embarrassed to go up there and if Neji even _tried _to go up there he would have to deal with Tenten _and _a bunch of angry villagers on his tail.

Lee ran up and hugged Tenten, squishing both her and Suki in the process.

"Lee…" Tenten warned. Lee let go and Hinata approached.

"Tenten, please-

"No"  
"Why not?"  
"One, because I can't go back to Kohona while Neji's there and two, because my place is here. These people _need _me and you know that you guys can get along perfectly well without me." Tenten said pointedly.

Hinata sighed "Neji really does love you" she started off but was cut of by Tenten.

"And I really do love him, but he puts his clan over me and I just can't take that"

"Tenten, he _has _to put the clan first" Hinata said.

"No he doesn't" Tenten sighed. "I have to go, you are all welcome to come and visit anytime you want, but don't expect me to talk to Neji!" Hinata sighed again before walking over to talk to Neji.

Tenten turned around to walk away, but Neji called out her name.

"What?" Tenten said emotionlessly.

"Please, can we talk" Neji pleaded.

"You've got 5 seconds Hyuuga" Tenten said icily.

Neji walked up and the girls, sensing the mood, ran off.

"I never meant to hurt you" Neji started.

"Well you did!" Tenten spat out.

"I know, I made a mistake"

"Obviously" Tenten glared at him.

"I never should've put you before my clan"

"Got that right" Tenten muttered.

"But I just didn't want you to get hurt if Hiashi forced me to marry someone. Which he most likely will" Neji said.

"Yeah, well at least I could've been happy for a little while!" Tenten screamed.

"But-"  
"Neji, your time is _up!" _Tenten said walking away. Hitori noticed Tenten's bitter mood and decided to stay with Suki in till Tenten came to pick her up.

"Neji" Hinata said worriedly.

"…"

"You have to go after her…"

"…"

"If you don't you're gonna regret it no matter what happens…"

"…"

"Go, now" Hinata said, and with that Neji was off.

He caught up to Tenten, grabbed her wrist spun it around and pressed his lips to hers.

Tenten's eyes widened and she froze. Part of her wanted to push him away and slap him so hard that he wouldn't know up from down, but the other part of her wanted to kiss back, this is what she had always wanted and it just felt…right.

The kiss ended before she had made up her mind and Neji looked her in the eye.

"Please, Tenten" he begged.

Tenten looked at him and saw the pleading in his usually emotionless eyes.

"You get one chance and you better not screw it up!" Neji suddenly grabbed her waist and spun her around. Tenten laughed as she held on to his neck. After a second he put her back on the ground and tried to kiss her, but she put her hand in between their mouths.

Neji looked at her curiously and Tenten just _had _to laugh at his expression.

"Don't think you get off that easy! You don't get to kiss me for 3 months!"

Neji looked her directly in the eye as to say "Not going to happen"

"Fine, you don't get to kiss me for _one _month" Tenten ordered.

"Starting tomorrow" Neji quickly said as he pressed his lips to hers. Tenten rolled her eyes, but kissed back anyways.

"Neji and Tenten sitting in a tree..."

Neji and Tenten turned around to see Lee, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, all smiling sheepishly.

"So your coming back to Kohona" Ino said hopefully.

"No"

**Hope you liked it! I'm going to do one more chapter, then an epilogue. But they might be in the same chapter. It depends on how long the next chapter is.**

**R&R! I don't mind flames! I'll use it to burn the stupid DMV that my Dad had to go to and had to drag me along!**

**Sayonara,**

**Kat **


	7. BIRTHDAY PARTY!

"No"

"What do you mean "No" You have to come back" Ino yelled.

"I have every right to stay here!"

Neji stared at her in disbelief.

"But-"Sakura started.  
"No" Tenten said plainly.

"Why not" Ino whined

"Because, my place is here, I can't just leave. This village _needs _me and I know you don't _need _me!" Tenten said.

"I need you" Neji said quietly, and Tenten hugged him.

"You can visit when ever you have time, and I'll come back in a couple of years, once all the kids grow up."

"I have to wait in till a stupid _3 year old _grows up?!" Neji said icily.

"I didn't mean all the way!" Tenten said.

No one spoke.

"Okay, how about you guys stay in till Hitori's birthday in tomorrow. Then you come every year on Hitori's birthday and when she turns 9, if I'm not backing Kohona by then, you guys are allowed to come and make me."

"I'm only allowed to see you once a year? Not going to happen" Neji spoke up and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, silly! I didn't say you could only come on her birthday! You can come when ever you want!"

"…"

"You are going to visit, right?"

"…"  
"I'll lift your punishment" Tenten bribed and Neji smirked while nodding his head.

"Okay" Tenten said, turning to her other companions, "So you have got to help me plan Hitori's birthday party! Hitori's going to stay at Suki's tonight, so we're free to start decorating. Of course you can't stay at my house! It's _way _too small. You're going to have to stay at the hotel."

Everyone agreed to her terms and they decided to meet up tomorrow morning. Everyone except Neji and Tenten left.

"Can _I _stay at your house" Neji asked sweetly.

"Maybe" Tenten said, half singing.

"Please" Neji said. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and digging his face on to her neck.

Tenten giggled but refused to give a straight answer. She kept saying "Maybe" or she would mumble something incoherent.

Neji started to kiss her neck, every few seconds he would lift his head and whisper "Please" in to her ear.

Tenten kept refusing and Neji was getting really impatient. He suddenly moved on of his arms to Tenten's legs and picked her up off the ground, bridal style. Tenten gasped.

"Neji Hyuuga, _put me __**DOWN!!**_" Tenten yelled as she struggled to get out of Neji's grasp.

"Neji" she whined, but he just ran off in the really fast way only a ninja can. Soon he came up to her house.

As soon as he was inside, he put Tenten back on the ground and before she could yell at him, he pressed his lips to hers.

"Tenten glared at his closed eyelids for a second before closing her own eyes and kissing back.

"You can't sleep here! I don't want the guys getting any ideas! But you can stay for a while"

"Okay, but what shall we do to pass the time" Neji asked, Tenten missed the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well, we could watch a movie" Tenten started listing off things to do as Neji stated to advance on her. Tenten spun on her heel and threw a kunai at Neji's sleeve, pinning him to the wall. "Don't even _think _about it!" Tenten glared.

Neji sighed but agreed.

"Let's watch a movie!" Tenten announced. Tenten picked out a random movie, put it in the DVD player, made popcorn, made Neji sit on the couch, and sat down next to him.

--------

--------

--------

It was about halfway through the movie when Neji realized Tenten had fallen asleep. He rolled his eyes, but picked her up and put her in her bed, before leaving to go to the hotel.

**oo0oo**

DING DONG

"Come in!!" yelled Tenten. She was currently having trouble with the streamers. She was tangled up in it and, despite the fact that it's paper; it wouldn't rip, so she was now using more violent measures, a.k.a. stabbing the paper repeatedly with a variety of weapons.

Neji, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto walked in.

"Hey guys" Tenten smiled sheepishly before returning to murdering the streamers.

Neji sighed before walking over and helping Tenten out of the streamers.

"Okay, there's food on the counter, there's decorations on the table. Help yourself to the food and then help decorate" Tenten announced before starting to blow up some balloons. Every one ran over to the food and ate with a record time of 46 ½ seconds! Then they all ran over and decorated at a record _slowest _time of 46i/2 minutes.

"Okay, guys I have to get the kids for the party, you coming with?"

"I'll come!" Ino yelled.

"Pass" Shino said.

"No" came from Sasuke.

"I'll help you Tenten-chan" Hinata said.

"Me too!" came from Sakura.

"I'll stay here and protect your ramen!" yelled, guess who! Naruto!

"Hey Tenten, do you think Akamaru's safe here?" Kiba asked nervously.

"Of course, he's perfectly safe!" Tenten said sweetly, a little _too _sweetly.

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura, ran down the mountain. Ino had to stay behind to make sure that Neji and Sasuke didn't start a fight, Shino didn't let his bugs infest the house, Naruto didn't burn down the house trying to cook ramen, and Choji left _some _food for the girls.

**oo0oo**

"Hitori" Tenten called out, once they reached Misuti.

Suddenly Hitori jumped on Tenten, Yasue jumped on Hinata, and Suki jumped on Sakura. All 6 girls fell to the ground and Yasue, Suki, and Hitori jumped up and ran with Tenten on there heels and Sakura, Hinata, and Kana just stood there laughing.

Tenten finally caught all 3 of them and pulled them over to where the others were _still _laughing.

"Come on guys, it's time for Hitori's birthday party!" Sakura yelled.

There were some deafening squeals from them.

**oo0oo**

The party was over and all the girls had passed out somewhere on the floor. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were passed out on the couch, Shino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru had decided to leave the second the girls came in contact with sugar, Choji left when they ran out of food, Kana had taken Maori home but had come back, Kiba left when Akamaru showed up looking very scared with paint covering from head to toe, and Naruto passed out with a bowl of ramen in the corner, Lee had to be thrown out when he started to scare Yasue and Maori, and Neji and Tenten were laying together, passed out on the floor.

**oo0oo**

Hitori woke up and looked around to see Tenten lying next to her new boyfriend on the floor about 5 feet away. Hitori smile before walking over to Suki and waking her up.

"What?" Suki mumbled.

"Come on! We're going to play a prank on Ten-chan and Neji-san!" Hitori said quietly and with that Suki shot straight up.

"What prank?" She whispered.

"We're gonna yell in there ears" Hitori whispered.

They both crept over in till Suki was seated next to Neji's ear and Hitori's was seated next to Tenten's ear.

"One, two...THREE" Hitori said.

"**TENTEN, THE HOUSE IS ONE FIRE!" **Hitori screamed in her ear while Suki screamed **"NEJI-SAN TEN-CHAN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" **in Neji's ear.

Both shot straight up yelling a mixture of "Stop, drop, and roll!" and "Where's Tenten?!"

Tenten and Neji started chasing the two girls around the room, coincidently, waking up everyone else.

**oo0oo**

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were saying goodbye to Kana, Maori, Suki, Yasue, and Hitori while Tenten was saying goodbye to Neji.

------

"Promise you'll visit" Tenten told Neji.

"Couldn't keep me away" Neji replied.

Tenten buried her head in to his chest and he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Neji, we have to leave now, if we want to make it home!" Ino's voice came.

"You have to go now" Tenten said sadly.

"I'll be back soon" he kissed Tenten quickly before running off.  
Tenten, Kana, Suki, Yasue, and Hitori waved goodbye to the departing ninjas in till they were out of sight.

**oo0oo**

Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, and Ino became regular visitors to Misuti. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto came once or twice a year, while Sasuke, Shino, and Choji only came on Hitori's birthday.

**Hey! I'm going to make an epilogue then "I am the one" will be officially COMPLETE!! Yah! R&R! I don't mind flames; I'll use them to burn all of my little bug of a brother's raccoon stuff! He's obsessed with raccoons…**

**Sayonara,**

**Kat**


	8. Epilouge

A 20 year old Tenten dug through her closet.

"We'll come back, right?" Hitori asked curiously.

"Of course we'll come back" Tenten said sweetly. She continued to pack stuff in to two different duffel bags, one for herself and one for Hitori. Everyone knew Tenten was leaving for the last 4 years and there had been a large farewell party the other day.

Tenten had also promised to come back for everyone of the kids' birthdays and to come back as soon as possible if she got word of another child born.

There was a knock on the door, "Hitori, get the door" she said as she searched her room for unknown article of an unknown origin.

She was searching for something under the bed when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her out from underneath the bed. Tenten knew it was Neji, so she allowed herself to be hoisted to her feet.

She turned around and kissed him.

"Eww! Ten-chan and Neji-san sitting in a tree!" Hitori called, laughing.

Tenten looked at Neji and gave a small nod. He pulled away and started chasing Hitori around the house, (A rather out of character act for him, but Neji had grown soft for the little girl and Tenten, but only them and never in _public_ **a/n: -mutters- God forbid**) Tenten laughed before going back to pack the duffel bags.

Hitori had gotten out of the habit of calling Tenten "Okaa-san" and just called her "Ten-chan" now. She had gotten tired of explaining to any visitors that she was adopted and she didn't want to have to tell all of Kohona her troubled past.

"Neji-san, NO, Put me down!! Stop--tickle--ing--me!!' Tenten heard Hitori's voice from the other room.

"Ten-chan, help me!!" the young girl called out desperately, before she burst in to laughter again. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Neji, let her go and come help me pack" Neji let go of Hitori and she burst in to the room Tenten was in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed hugging none other than our favorite weapons mistress.

"Your welcome, now go make sure that your not missing anything" Tenten laughed, quickly pecking the girls forehead. She had always felt more of an older sister relation to the little girl than that of a mother.

"Almost done?" Neji asked as he sat down on the side of Tenten's bed.

"As soon as I find what I've been looking for, for the past forty-five minutes!" Tenten yelled in a frustrated way

"What is it?" Neji said, knowing his girlfriend well enough to know that when she gets deep enough into any kind of project, she tends to forget what the project was about.

"Um… uh…" Tenten scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Neji smirked. "Wipe that smirk off you face!" Tenten snapped as she plopped down on the bed next to him and attempted to remember what she was searching for.

"Hn" Neji said monotonously.

"AHA! I WAS LOOKING FOR MY BRA!!" Tenten yelled out as she remembered. It took her a few seconds to realize what she'd said. "…whoops…"

Neji blushed, thinking of Tenten's…. er… _under_garments, as a **proper** Hyuuga mind should think of them.

Tenten glared at him, "You heard _nothing_" she growled threateningly. Neji just waved it off with a shrug of his shoulders.

Anyways, I don't need to find it, you can always buy me a new one" Tenten said, getting the feeling he wasn't paying attention.

"Sure" Neji said, obviously Tenten's assumptions were correct. "Wait, wh-" Neji started as he realized what he has just agreed to.

"Nu-uh! You agreed!" Tenten said, in a mockingly sing-song voice.

"But-" Neji said in a desperate attempt to save himself.

"No buts!" Tenten said, "And while you're at it you can give Hitori "The Talk" when she's a little older!"

"Not on your life!" Neji said, horror playing on his face. Tenten inwardly smirked evilly and put on _really_ sad face and sniffled.

"You mean you wouldn't give her "The Talk" to save my life?!" she said, in mock broken-heart.

Neji looked confused. "Wha-?" Neji broke off as he realized with horror his girlfriend had buried her face in her hands and was crying.

"Wait!! Tenten! I didn't mean that!! It's en expression!" Neji said desperately. He pried her hands away from her face only to find her laughing hysterically. That got him _every_ time.

Neji glared at her, Tenten shrugged and went off to find her lost item. Neji would get her back, she knew it, but she didn't mind… His "punishments" usually meant something along the lines of a pining her to a wall and kissing her in till she ran out of air.

Five minutes later Neji was "punishing" Tenten when Hitori walked in. She smirked and ran off the find a camera.

**Teera was here Teera was here Teera was here Teera was here Teera was here Teera was here Teera was here Teera was here Teera was here Teera was **

"TENNIE"

"DON'T CALL ME THA-AHHHHH!!" Tenten's voice broke of into a scream as she was glomped by two hyper-active blondes and a hyper-active rosette.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, SAKURA HARUNO, AND INO YAMANAKA GET OFF OF ME!!" Tenten screeched.

Sakura and Ino complied but Naruto didn't and continued to hug her, though they were on the ground from the force of three man glomp.

"Make us" Naruto said evilly. Well as evilly as you can when you sound over cheerful…

Tenten smirked maliciously and called out in the most innocent, pitiful voice she could muster, "Neji-kun!! Naruto's being a pervert!!"

Naruto gasped in horror as a dark shadow suddenly was looming over him. He screamed like a little girl and ran off, Neji followed.

Tenten sat up and smiled as Hinata walked over shyly and kneeled down, giving Tenten a heart felt hug.

_It's good to be home…_

**A/N: It's done!! Done!! Yay!! Sorry I took forever to update, turned out, contrary to my belief, that I actually had an **_**over**_** scheduled summer, where I didn't have enough free time to write. Sorry **

**Please review! Flames accepted. I'll use them to roast yummy marshmallows!!**

**Sayonara for now,**

**Teera-Chan**


End file.
